Daredevil
Matthew "Matt" Murdock is a young man blinded as a boy but gifted with extraordinary senses, who dedicates his life to fight injustice in New York City as a lawyer by day, and by night as a vigilante known as Daredevil. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Senses': Murdock possesses four senses (besides sight) beyond human level. He claims to constantly feel numerous things, including balance, direction, minuscule changes in air density, vibrations, and blankets of temperature variations. That, combined with his acute hearing and olfactory senses, allows Murdock to see what he describes as an "Impressionistic painting" of the world around him, which, according to him, looks like "the world on fire." **'Enhanced Hearing': Murdock's hearing is so acute that he can clearly hear people converse at great distances away, hear people's heartbeats, and hear Claire's bones shifting as she breathed. Murdock can focus on what he hears; in a crowded courtroom with the judge speaking, Murdock heard a juror's heartbeat accelerate when James Wesley entered the room. Hearing the changes in people's heartbeats allows Murdock to predict how they feel and what actions they'll take such as attack or run. ***'Lie Detection': Murdock's hearing is so acute that he can tell whether people are lying or not, based on the rate of their heartbeat. **'Enhanced Smell': His olfactory senses are so good that he can smell a man's scent of stale cigarettes and cheap cologne three floors above him and through several walls. When he was a boy, his sense was already so acute he could smell an old man sitting at a bench across from him had cancer. By smelling an old cigarette, Murdock could tell that whoever smoked it previously had rotten teeth. He was able to smell that Foggy had onions in his lunch four days ago. **'Enhanced Taste': Murdock was able to tell that Claire Temple had ripped open some of the stitches on her back, due to tasting copper in the air from the blood of her open wound. Stick taught him how to train this sense, allowing him to pick out every individual ingredient of the ice cream he was eating, including that the milk used came from three different dairy farms and that the man who served him used a certain type of soil in his garden. **'Enhanced Touch': Murdock can feel the presence of those around him through vibrations, air currents and body temperature. He can dodge attacks and even bullets by feeling them cut through the air, creating ripples of currents only detectable by him. He locates enemies through walls and from different floors by feeling the vibrations they make from moving such as footsteps. Murdock could feel the heat generated from the blood spilling from the gunshot wound on Vladimir Ranskahov; to one-half of a degree, he was able to distinguish the difference in temperature. **'Enhanced Balance': Murdock's sense of balance is enhanced giving him perfect equilibrium, greatly increasing his agility and refining his movements. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Despite being blind, Murdock was trained in martial arts by Stick at a young age and excelled in it. He continued training despite Stick giving up on him, and he eventually used his skills to fight criminals as Daredevil. By the time he met Stick again, Murdock had come close to his former mentor in skill, managing to keep up with him in a one-on-one duel, and ultimately overpowering him in the end. Even Nobu acknowledged Daredevil as a worthy opponent, and was only able to gain the upper hand against the latter by repeatedly cutting him with his shoge hook. Murdock also ultimately overpowered Wilson Fisk, a man of immense brute strength. *'Master Acrobat': Murdock incorporates gymnastics and acrobatics into his fighting style as he battles opponents. He is able to quickly move over rooftops climb buildings. *'Expert Stickfighter': Taught by his mentor. Matt is highly skilled in using both a pair of sticks or a single staff in combat. *'Expert Marksman': Because of his enhanced senses, Matt has an increased awareness of where objects are, allowing him impressive marksmanship. this includes accuracy with firearms and throwing weapons *'Multilingualism': Murdock speaks fluent Spanish, having studied the language at college. However, he cannot speak or understand Russian. *'Master Lawyer': Murdock is a persuasive and trained lawyer, having graduated summa cum laude from . *'Meditation': Murdock uses meditation to improve his abilities and increase his healing. Equipment *'Uniform': *'Armored Suit' *'Billy Club'